


Unexpectedly Perfect - Character Art

by blackjewel136



Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjewel136/pseuds/blackjewel136
Summary: I got an art tablet with my holiday bonus and have run amok with creating images of the characters in this series. Rather than take up chapters in the actual story, here is where I will post my art.**Apologies for some of the picture links expiring, but I've fixed it now!
Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Skye Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> This picture of Skye is already chapter 9 of the story, but I'm moving it here for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Emeraude Toubia as a reference for Skye.


	2. Maxwell Beaumont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Grant Gustin as reference for Maxwell.


	3. Samantha Montgomery




	4. Olivia Nevrakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Katherine McNamara as a reference for Olivia


	5. Hana Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend said she looks like she's sneering.  
> Does she look like she's sneering?  
> If so, I need to fix her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Baifern Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul as a reference for Hana


	6. Samantha Montgomery...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of deciding Sam had dimples.  
> Protip: Dimples are HARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Melanie Scrofano as a reference for Sam


	7. Skye and Liam - Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRR Book 2, Chapter 1 - The Balcony


	8. Liam Rys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a photo of Liam Hemsworth as a reference for Liam


End file.
